The Chronicles Of A Dark King
by Supernovak
Summary: The in between story on what took place in the background between season 1 & 2 of the series. It revolves around a family who by destiny is chain to upcoming terror and even the world's destruction The prequel of this story is coming soon. Please enjoy
1. Episode 1

Tyrell Oglesby

Introduction

Hello, my name is Tyrell Oglesby, I'm eighteen years old and I live in New York City. I am a digidestined, but not an ordinary one. Yes, I am a special digidestine along with my sister and my friends. Before I knew I had these special abilities, I lived a normal and ordinary life with my mom, Katsumi and my sister, Excel. My father completely vanished from our lives years ago. I only hang out with my sister and my two friends, Ezra and Theodore. We always were unbreakable until they were always disappearing out of my sight.

I don't find that weird because I experienced something even stranger than that. I was in Japan; the day I found out I was chosen. My family and I were visiting my aunt Rachel. I was only ten years old at the time. It began that night when everybody was sleep, for some reason I couldn't sleep. I went outside to the balcony to the great sights of Tokyo and I got more than what I bargaining for.

" Greymon, Stop!" Tai yelled holding his sister down from the falling concrete. A fiery battle was going on between Greymon and Parrotmon. Tyrell was suddenly shaken with fear. "Is he Godizilla in Tokyo?"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled. The attack struck the bird knocking it back. The energy from Greymon's attack instantly shook the balcony where Tyrell was standing. Kari was reaching for Greymon but Tai continued to hold her back out of fear.

"Deadman Peak"

"Nova Blast!"

The two beams collided causing a gateway to emerge from the sky. It was an entrance to the digiworld. It began to pull the two digimons inside. Tyrell's balcony continued to shake until it couldn't withstand the pressure anymore. It began to fall and before could try to jump back in, Tyrell dropped along with it.

I thought I was going to die but something or someone came and rescued me. I didn't see anything that much, but I felt it. It had spiky but smooth fur and it looked like a dog or wolf creature. It saved me from death and I thank it for that. The creature dropped me off on the ground and before he left into the gateway he said these words: "We will meet again soon"

As the portal was closing, I saw a light that shined on eight children. Those eight children were, as we know the digidestines. Tai, T.K., Matt, Joe, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, and Kari. I didn't know I chosen either, I didn't realize until my eighteenth birthday.

Chapter One:

**The Ultimate Fight for Humanity!**

**The world is counting on the Special Digidestines!**

**Yeah, Right!!**

Saturday Morning 9:35am

Tyrell woke up with a bright smile on his face. He had a smile on his face as he did his basic hygiene and also when he cooked breakfast.

Today was when he got his new cell phone thanks to his best friend, Ezra.

"Good morning, Big Brother. Today is your birthday. So what are going to do today? Maybe get with the girl you want to be with." Asked Tyrell's sister.

"Excel, I am hanging with my friends today. We are going to get my new cell phone together."

Excel began to jump around and kicked the ground. "You promise me that we would hang out today."

Tyrell sighed grabbing his pop tarts and ate a piece of it. "Okay, you can come, but…"

Excel hugged him before he could finish. "Thank you"

Tyrell and Excel ran out the door to the bright sunny day. Excel is two years younger than Tyrell. They have a good relationship with one another even after their father mysterious disappearance. Excel was wearing a white button up shirt and blue skirt. She had blondish brown hair and green eyes.

"So where are we going first, birthday boy?"

"To meet Theodore at the park, then we can go get our cell phone."

"Good, Theodore has my homework from last week, I hope he has it. I wish father was here to say happy birthday to you."

Tyrell gave her a sharp look. "I don't want to see that man…who abandoned us."

"Tyrell, don't say that. He must have a reason." replied Excel.

"Anyway, how bad do you want that paper?" he asked as he grinned.

"Really, Really Bad…Oh! Grow up, you pervert." She poked his right shoulder. "At least I didn't get shut down by Mimi. Since Yesterday, the number is now three-hundred and twenty four times."

Excel laughed as Tyrell crouched down and made circles on the floor with his finger. "That is personal."

As they entered the park, they heard trees moving left and right. If you remember, today wasn't a windy day.

"Stay here." Tyrell whispered. Excel nodded as Tyrell slowly moved toward the trees that were repeatedly moving.

"Oh, today is my birthday. Theodore said he would be here. I wonder where he is? I…think…we…should…leave." Suddenly Tyrell kicked the tree, which knocked Theodore out the tree. Excel laughed.

"Did you buy me anything from that trip?" joked Tyrell.

Theodore dusted himself off "No, it on layaway. Happy Birthday, you pus…"

"Hey, Theodore" Excel cheered.

"You pushover. You lucky your cute sister is here." Replied Theodore.

Tyrell nodded "Thank you and watch it unless you want the claps." He clapped three times.

"TYRELL!!" Excel yelled as she punched Tyrell's arm.

Mimi entered the park behind them. Theodore poked Tyrell's shoulder. "Number three-twenty five just showed up."

Tyrell slowly went to her. He began to sweat out of tension. "Hey Mimi. Would you like to…"

"Please Tyrell, I am busy right now." Mimi said as she walked away.

Tyrell froze like stone and fell on his face. Theodore and Excel busted out laughing. "Ouch, that gotta hurt. Another turndown in this month. That makes fifty no's this month." Said Theodore. Excel laughed out loud almost falling to his knees.

"Shut up and let's go get my new cell phone."

They left the park and went to the cellular phone store to see his other friend.

In the digital world, a battle was going on between two digimons.

"Leave me alone, Lizardmon, Jolting Rush!" the small digimon yelled.

The beam battered Lizardmon's arm and he laughed.

"My turn! VEMON NEEDLE!!" The attack knocked the small digimon into a cave next to a T.V. monitor.

"Tyrell, Help Me Please." The digimon passed out.

Back in the real world, they made to the store when Ezra worked. Tyrell ran in the store like a little child, but suddenly a light began to shine in Theodore's pocket and Excel's purse. Ezra came out with a cell phone box; his back pocket was also glowing. Tyrell didn't notice especially after seeing his new phone box.

"Something came up. I have to go." Theodore said as he began to leave the store. Excel nodded. "I'll catch up with you in a minute"

Tyrell turned to Excel and smirked. "Make sure you use protection, Hellboy will use his claws on you."

Ezra laughed, "With his 99 guns with clips undone"

Theodore sighed and waved them off. "Losers" He left the store in quick speed.

Excel instantly smacked Tyrell in the back of the head and began heading for the door.

Ezra continued to laugh, Excel turned to Ezra "I'd stop laughing if I was you."

"Why?" replied Ezra

Excel went in her purse and grabbed a picture. "Remember that dance we had three weeks ago. I have a picture of you dancing with another girl while your girlfriend went to the bathroom."

Ezra began to sweat "You wouldn't do it."

Excel walked to the counter waving the photo in her hand. She put her hand down on the table and then smiled at him. "I'm Tyrell sister. That is enough prove that I will do it. My good friend."

Ezra closed his mouth. "You win, Hellboy's girlfriend. You win" He grabbed a box under the table with a Motorola symbol on it. Tyrell began to have a blight smile on his face.

"Dude, this is the ultimate cell phone that you are going to have in your possession. This is one of the kind gold-colored cell phone. The plan for this phone is 1000 weekdays minutes, free night and weekends started at 8:00 p.m., Free weekends, free ring tones, and unlimited text messages a month. This plan cost 50 per a month" Ezra said.

Excel's mouth dropped. Tyrell had tears on his eyes from the excitement. "How much I owe you?" asked Tyrell.

"All this plan and one of a kind price: priceless. It is yours for free."

"Thanks!! You are the greatest. I will call you tonight" He grabbed the box and left the store leaving Ezra and Excel.

"My brother is now ready for his true gift." Excel said.

"Come on. The digital world needs us." Ezra said.

They ran to the computer "Time Wrap, Time Destiny" Ezra yelled

Excel sighed "Wrong show, dumb nut. Digiport open."

As they suddenly entered the computer, Tyrell ran back in the store. "Hey, I forgot something." He saw a sudden flash of light, which made him wonder. "Where did they go? What was that light just now?"

Later that night, Tyrell was trying out his new phone. "Mimi is going to love my new cell phone and maybe she'll get with me."

He starts to fantasize that he was in a field surrounded by white daisies. He noticed Mimi wearing a white dress. Her hair blew in the direction of the wind which made her even more beautiful.

"Oh, Tyrell. I love you and your new cell phone. Would you be my boyfriend?" Mimi said.

"Yes, I would love too! My sweet Mimi." Said Tyrell as she hugged him. They both twirl around in circles. They both fell down and laughed. Mimi gave him at desiring look.

"First, I'm going to kiss your lips and then I am going to your….Tyrell, TYRELL!!" Mimi said suddenly sounding like Excel's voice.

Tyrell was out of his fantasy and was staring at Excel's face. "Tyrell, you has a e-mail on the computer. Please hurry up, I'm waiting for a friend of mine to call." She said drinking her soda and walked past his room door.

"Hey Excel, Was you there when the light suddenly flashed in Ezra's store today?"

Excel almost choked on her soda when she heard that question, she slowly walked away.

Tyrell grabbed his new cell phone and went to the computer room. When he got there, he was staring at a computer alone with the lights off.

"Why is this room so dark?" He turned on the light and went to the computer.

"So who e-mailed me today?" Tyrell said clicking on the virtual envelope, which showed him a message. The message read:

"Time to fulfill your destiny. If you believe, say this quote: Digiport Open!"

"What is a Digiport Open?"

Suddenly, Tyrell's phone went berserk. It began to shake and glow with a strange color, which made the computer also start glowing. "What is going on? Is this a nightmare? Excel!! Help!"

The computer began to suck him inside like a vacuum. "No! No!"

Tyrell instantly went inside the computer heading toward the next world he never seen before. The computer went off as Excel came to the door.

"Good luck, Brother. I'll be right there." Said Excel as she finished her soda and called everybody else. "It is go time."

**5 minutes later **

Tyrell slowly opened his eyes and was surrounded in darkness. Tyrell got up and rubbed his head. "Ouch, Where am I? EXCEL, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"

He got up and walked around until he saw a bright light shining from the ground next to him. "My cell phone."

He began to dig the ground to get his phone and noticed something. Something round, something rubbery, something that you can use to protect you and your girl from any trouble. It was a spiky yellow colored digimon. Tyrell was scared to touch it but when picked up his cell phone, the digimon's eyes opened and saw Tyrell. At first, He growled at him but before he could run and wet his pants.

"Tyrell, Wait. Don't run. It's me, Ovamon." The digimon yelled.

Tyrell stopped running and turned to the digimon named Ovamon. "How did you know my name?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Ovamon said, as he got sad.

Suddenly, the wall behind them broke down and a dozen of Lizardmon appeared. Tyrell's heart raced as he fell to the ground. "Did I die? What are those things?"

"Your worst nightmare imaginable" Ovamon said.

Tyrell and Ovamon moved back to the wall. " I know we just met, but it was nice knowing you." Said Tyrell.

Just then,

"Bad Luck Claw" "Fairy Blast"

The two attacks made a clear path for the two.

"Come on you guys." A familiar voice yelled.

"Hey, that voice sound very familiar." Tyrell said as the two ran outside to the open.

Tyrell and Ovamon fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Thank you. Who every you are?"

" Is it me or is he happy to see us? A familiar voice said.

"EXCEL!!" yelled Tyrell with excitement as he raised his head and saw Excel along with two other people. Tyrell jumped up from the ground.

"THEODORE! EZRA! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled.

Excel smiled "It's us"

Suddenly, the Lizardmon's clan surrounded them again. "Not this again. What are we going to do now, Theodore?" Ezra said.

Theodore threw up his shoulders. "How should I know?"

"Well, we have to come up something right now or we are going to Lizardmon food." Excel said.

In the dark side of the digiworld

An evil digimon was standing at the edge of a castle next to a man, who was covered in a black cloak. "The chosen one has entered the digiworld. The final war is about to begin." Said the man.

His digimon, Demi-Piemon grinned. "His power will be nothing compare to ours."

A shadowed figure appeared behind them both. "I would not get too cocky because even as we speak, his power along with his digimon is getting stronger."

They both turned to the shadow. "What! That punk?"

"That punk and his friends will destroy the darkness, unless…" said the shadowed figure.

"Unless what?" asked the man.

The shadowed figure just grinned showing its teeth. "Unless we found the ultimate source of the dark digimon's energy and use it for our advantage." He replied.

"How do we find it?" asked Demi-Piemon

"Simply find the key to the lock. You just have to look for it." The figure replied.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Episode 2

Tyrell Oglesby

Tyrell Oglesby

IntroductionIn the Desert of the Digiworld

"What are we going to do now? The numbers of these digimon are huge." Said Excel.

Theodore turned to his digimon, Jynxmon. "You know who is doing this. We just have to find him."

Tyrell went to Theodore. "Who? What is going on?"

Ezra sighed roughly. "The Digimon Emperor aka Poser. He was after your digimon to control him. So he sent a mini army of Lizardmon."

Tyrell was still very confused. "What is a digimon emperor?"

Suddenly, A ship emerged from the clouds and voice appeared on the loud speaker.

"I am that Emperor you speak of, so bow before me." said the Digi Emperor.

Ezra turned toward the ship. "We have no time for a loser like you. So get lost to a rock you live in."

"Shut up! No one told you to say anything. Surrender your digimons and we take them by force!" yelled The Emperor.

The Lizardmons were beginning to come closer toward them.

"What are we going to do now? This is second time I am asking. Come on, somebody." Excel said.

Tyrell didn't say anything; he still couldn't believe what was going on.

"There is nothing you can do. Just stay out of my way and let me take over the digiworld." The Digi Emperor laughed.

"That is it. I have had it with that aggravating laughing of his. Jynxmon, time to dance." yelled Theodore.

"Now you are speaking my language for once, Hell boy. Patamon, you go out there also." Said Ezra.

Excel looked at her older brother. "Tyrell, You have to snap out of it. This is real; we are in a different world. So right now, you have to help us." Excel said as sent out her digimon, Fairymon.

The three digimons began to go in defense as Ovamon bounced to Tyrell.

"I need to digivolve, Tyrell. I have to help them."

Tyrell looked at his digimon "How do I do that?" replied Tyrell.

Instantly, Tyrell's cell phone began to glow. "Tyrell, Use your phone. It is a digivice, just yell digivolve Ovamon." Yelled Theodore.

"Impossible, No digimon can digivolve even with your stupid digivices. Not as long as my control towers are up. DESTORY THOSE DIGIDESTINES" yelled the Digi Emperor.

Tyrell looked at his phone "My phone, a digivice."

Excel turned to her brother "Just do it. You may be able to. We will explain later."

He raised his cell phone in the air and yelled "Digivolve Ovamon. I hope this work and I WANT A FULL DETAILS ABOUT THIS WHEN IT ALL OVER."

A white light began to shine around Ovamon "I'm digivolving…Ovamon digivolve to…"

The Digi Emperor was so amazed by what was going on that he got out of his ship.

"WHAT! BUT HOW!"

The Missing Files Of Digimon

Chapter Two:

**Time To Face Your Destiny,**

**Tyrell**

Wormmon appeared behind him. "Maybe he is special."

The Emperor grabbed his whip and struck his digimon three times. "Who asked you, you worthless digimon?"

"Sorry, Master. I will go back inside." Said Wormmon.

"There must something I have to fix in those towers, but what?" said The Digi Emperor.

"Joltstarmon." A yellow spiky fur dog emerged from the light that caught everybody eyes. Tyrell was surprised about what just happened.

"Joltstarmon finally joins the party." Jynxmon said

"Yeah and he is a real cute." replied Fairymon.

The Lizardmons begin to move even closer "Time to try out some of your new moves, Joltstarmon." Said Patamon.

J.Starmon nodded and turned to the group of Lizardmons. " Okay, you slaves of the emperor, feel my Jolt Star Slash."

Joltstarmon's body completely turned gold and then without a second notice, he rushed through the multitude of Lizardmons shattering the black rings that was around their necks.

The Lizardmons was now free and they ran away. Every one was cheering except for Tyrell and The Digi Emperor.

The Digi Emperor slammed his fist against the rail. "Don't think this is over! I will be back with more powerful digimon slaves! You will see!" He yelled.

"No, you won't. Your meddling is no long required. We can handle this from here, so go." A voice said from behind.

The Emperor quickly turned around to see a man leaning on the door of the ship. The man was wearing a black outfit and a navy blue cloak that surrounded him.

"What did you say? I am the digim…"said the Emperor.

The man laughed quietly and then threw his cape back. "I don't care who you think you are, Ken. We don't you want messing with these children anymore."

The Digi Emperor was shocked. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The man moved to the edge on his ship. "Why should I tell a weakling like you? We are just different but we have same assignments. I don't even want to see you around them again or your fate will be ashes. So long loser."

The man jumped over the rail. Ken ran toward the rail only to see that the man vanished in thin air. He trembled in fear as Wormmon appeared.

"Master, what do want to do now?"

"Just go. We are leaving."

"But Master…"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? WE ARE LEAVING!" Ken yelled as he walked inside his ship.

They all noticed the ship fly away. "Tyrell, your digimon is amazing. He has such power that I never seen in rookie." Excel said.

"Yeah." Theodore added.

The digimon jumped around Joltstarmon. "We won. We won."

J. Starmon feel embarrassed. "Hey guys. This is embarrassing."

Tyrell was didn't know what to but,

"What is going on here? WILL SOME ONE EXPLAIN TO ME?"

Theodore, Ezra, and Excel looked at each other.

"Should I do it or should you, Excel?" said Ezra.

Excel shook her head and went to Tyrell. She suddenly smacked Tyrell 3 times in the face.

"What was that for?" asked Tyrell as holding his face.

"Are you ready for this? You are a digidestined along with us. Destiny brought us together. You must have faith to believe, just like my crest."

"Crest? What is that?" asked Tyrell.

Jynxmon went to Theodore. "This is going to be one of those long days."

"Listen, Tyrell The cell phone that you hold in your hand right now is your digimon. You were chosen, just like the rest of us to save the world from the evil." said Ezra.

Tyrell instantly jumped to Ezra's neck and to choke him. "You wanted me to get that phone. You didn't tell me it would send me here. I will kill you."

Ezra pushed Tyrell and then kicked with a super kick to the jaw.

"It is your destiny, ACCEPT IT!" Ezra yelled.

"I think you knock him out with that kick." Patamon said as stars encircled his eyes."

"Humph! Way to go." Joltstarmon and Fairymon said.

"Let's just go home." Ezra said as Theodore picked Tyrell up.

The next day

Tyrell woke up from his bed. " It was all a dream, I fell asleep late again."

He got up and began to walk toward the door when he suddenly stepped on something sharp. He let out a mighty yell from the pain. Tyrell looked down and saw a spiky yellow ball. "Ovamon, OVAMON!"

Tyrell mother entered the room. "Tyrell, what is wrong?"

Tyrell moved Ovamon under the bed. "I stepped on a nail. I'm going to okay!"

His mother nodded and said, "Hurry up or you will be late for school. Excel is already leaving you." She closed the door and Ovamon jumped on his head.

"So where are we going today, Tyrell?" he asked.

Tyrell was puzzled how Ovamon didn't hurt his head. "So why isn't your sharp fur striking my head?"

"I was surprised so I used my protected fur." Replied Ovamon

Tyrell grinned. "Where is my ex when you needed her? I could how used you for defense against her."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his glass window. It was Theodore; Tyrell went to the window and opened it.

"Good Morning, my friend." Theodore said as a small round black colored digimon emerged out his bag.

"Yeah, Good Morning" It said.

Tyrell was puzzled "Who is that? Where is Jynxmon?"

"Oh, sorry. Meet Genomon. The in-training form of Jynxmon." Replied Theodore.

**10 minutes later**

Tyrell and Theodore were walking down Fulton St. Ovamon and Genomon were in their partner's backpack. "It's too constricted in here, Tyrell." Ovamon said

"Well sorry, I didn't know I would extra things to take." Said Tyrell.

Theodore laughed. "You will get the hang on it."

Suddenly, a man with a hooded coat bumped into Tyrell without saying a word. "What! You didn't say excuse me at all, Jerk!" he outburst.

The man whose head was covered with the hood turned to Tyrell and Theodore. He stared at them but they couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry." The man's voice was so cold that it made the boys shivered.  
The man continued to walk away.

"Wow, he is weird. Man, Ezra has nothing on that guy. Come on, let's get to school." Said Theodore.

As they walked away, Tyrell looked back at the man and noticed a ring on the man's right finger. It was similar to the ring his…

"Hey Tyrell, are you coming or not?" yelled Genomon.

Tyrell shook his head and ran toward them.

"Hey young man, did your bag just talking?" a little boy asked.

Theodore was instantly embarrassed.

"Genomon, I told you not to talk while we are outside?"

They ran toward their high school, which was a block away.

The man with the hooded coat walked into an empty alley, when something started to glow.

"Yes, Demi-Piemon. Do you find anything important?

Demi-Piemon appeared out of a wall. "You must come to the digital world now. It is important."

The man smiled.

Tyrell and Theodore met Excel outside the school at the school gates, which had a long line.

"This is so overrated." Excel said.

"So we can make it X-rated, just me and you." Said Theodore as he put his arm around her. Excel's anger rose quickly that Tyrell moved ahead in the line.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the wall. When Tyrell turned around, he noticed Theodore was planted on the wall.

Excel's fist was red. "How did you like my Spiking Burst Punch? (Dark side Lv.3)"

"This…is…not…Dragonball. Ouch!" said Theodore falling off the wall.

As they got inside, Tyrell noticed Mimi at the water fountain. "Okay, you guys. Time to impress and get my girl." He slowly went to her.

"Number 326 is coming up." Excel said

"I will save him space on the wall." Theodore said.

Tyrell grabbed his cell phone and stopped next to Mimi. She was preparing her lips for her rejection until she observed that her right pocket was beginning to glow. She also noticed Tyrell's phone doing the same thing. "Is that a digivice? Could he be a digidestined, what…what is going on? It is not like Davis and the others' digivices. I will get to the bottom of this." She murmured to herself.

"Ms. Mimi, would you like to go out with me?" asked Tyrell.

"Sure Tyrell, I would love to go out with you. Here is my number." Said Mimi.

Tyrell and Excel froze in surprise, Theodore looked out the window. "This must be the end of the world."

Mimi gave Tyrell her number and walked away.

"What the fu.." said Tyrell as they heard a beeping sound coming from their digivices.

"Something happening in the digiworld. We have to go." Said Excel's in-training form digimon, Airmon.

"Let's go, we can meet Ezra in the computer room." Theodore said.

They all ran into the computer room.

In the computer room, Ezra was typing on the computer room. The other digidestines entered the room.

"Hey, the digiport is open. Let's go." Said Ezra.

"Aren't we cutting school?" asked Tyrell

Nobody replied.

"Do Boys and Girls high care?" asked Ovamon.

A white light shined on Excel's digivice. "Digiport open"

They began to enter to the gate into the digital world, but as Tyrell and Ovamon began to enter the digital world, Ovamon noticed some one watching them.

"Tyrell, somebody watching us."

Tyrell turned toward the door and saw a shadow of a feminine figure hiding. "Mimi?"

He entered the digiworld.

The figure moved to side by the door in a surprise matter. "Tyrell is a digidestined. I can't believe it."

They entered the digital world and all the digimons went to their rookie form. "Good, no more bouncing." J. Starmon said.

"so what the trouble we encountered now?" Fairymon said as she flew around Excel.

"We have found Tyrell's crest." Said Ezra.

"So what crest is it?" asked Tyrell.

Ezra shook his head, "I don't know. I have the crest of wisdom, I am not magic man that know everything."

"Yeah, I am sorry. Right now, that is not the problem. I think Mimi saw us come in the digiworld."

Theodore fanned at Tyrell's statement. "Please, let's worry about something more important now. Some one may be after your crest. Come on!"

"Yeah" Jynxmon said

They began to walk off toward Tyrell's crest.

**5 minutes later**

They made to the cave, but a cliff encircled the cave.

"Come on, guys. My crest is calling for me." Tyrell cheered.

He ran toward the edge of the cliff. "Hey! Stop! Don't…" the other yelled.

Tyrell jumped off, thinking he could fly over the wide cliff to the other side.

"Tyrell, you idiot. You can't fly. The gravity is the same in the digital world as it is in the real world." Excel said.

Tyrell suddenly, but slowly began to descend downward toward the ground below.

"He's dead." Said Patamon.

"Joltstarmon, Help me!" Tyrell screamed as his cell phone began to glow again.

J. Starmon ran to the cliff. " I'm coming and I'm digivolving again." His entire body began to glow, he digivolved into a larger dog-like digimon. "I'm Novamon"

He jumped off the cliff into the air after Tyrell. With his new quick lightning speed, Novamon was able to grab Tyrell just before he ate dirt.

"You are not destined to die yet." He said as he threw Tyrell on his back. As Tyrell landed on his furry back, he realized where he saw Novamon before.

"It was you. You saved eight years ago in Tokyo. This is the second time you saved me since known each other. Thanks."

"You welcome, partner." Novamon said.

When they returned up to the top, they saw the group standing on the other side.

"What! How did you get to the other side so quickly?" Tyrell asked.

They all pointed at a bridge that was near the entrance of the cavern. Tyrell fell to ground from embarrassment.

Fairymon turned to Jynxmon; "Tyrell helps save the world, how now?"

Novamon sighed. "Tyrell, is just not experienced yet?"

Tyrell drew circles on the ground with his finger. "You guys."

They ran to the entrance of the cave and an unexpected guest suddenly surprised them. A man with black hooded coat and a large digimon appeared and blocked the cave's path from them.

"Who are you? You are in the way." Said Excel.

"The two world will be soon covered in darkness. You can't prevent that from happening. Go home and play your playstation 2" the man said.

Tyrell noticed the ring again and got upset.

"Hey! You are that guy that bumped into me in the real world. Novamon!" yelled Tyrell.

Novamon jumped ahead of the group. Fairymon flew to Excel. "We have something to get in here. So please excuse us."

Demi-Piemon walked in front of the hooded figure. "My master said move. So get going or something bad will happen."

Jynxmon grinned. "We are not afraid of you nor your stupid clown digimon."

Theodore covered the mouth of Jynxmon. "How can we fight them, if we cant get you guys to digivolve to your champion level. Remember, the emperor's towers stops you guys."

Patamon pointed to Novamon. "Then why Joltstarmon digivolve to his next level?

The man busts out laughing. "You are actually dim-witted children. Your golden key is right in front of you and don't even use it. Demi-Piemon, Dispose of them quickly. They dishonor my presence. We have a crest to grab."

"Yes, Master." Demi-Piemon charged toward them.

Tyrell closed his eyes. "I wish all my friends could get their digimons to digivolve please?"

Instantly, Tyrell once again began to glow and then the other along with their digimons.

"What! We are digivolving." Said Fairymon.

The three of them began to digivolve to their champion form.

"Jynxmon digivolved to Diablomon"

"Fairymon digivolved to Luckmon"

"Patamon digivolved to Angemon"

They all looked at Tyrell, who just smiled. Well, until Demi-Piemon rammed Novamon into a wall. "Novamon!"

The other three went on the offense, starting the battle.

Ezra looked at the hooded man. "Who in the world are you?"

The man sighed, "If you must know, I am the prince of the dark digiworld. Now I am going for the crest. I hope this is the last we meet." The man walked inside the cave.

"Tyrell, Go after him. Don't let him get your crest." Said Angemon.

Tyrell nodded as he followed the hooded man in the cave. Demi-Piemon noticed Tyrell and for him. "Who ask you to leave? Dagger Star!"

"Don't think so! Nova Rush!!" Yelled Novamon as he rammed into Demi-Piemon very vigorously.

"My turn, Night Fist!!" Diablomon said

"Hand of Fate." Said Angemon

"And finally, Lucky Claw." Said Fairymon as they all released their powerful energy assault at Demi-Piemon, but he had a smile on her face.

"I AM A MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON, YOU BEAT ME! BWA HA!" He yelled as he threw Novamon into the attack, which caused a minor explosion. Suddenly, Demi-Piemon began to glow, which made everyone tremble.

"Tyrell, you better hurry up." Said Ezra.

Tyrell made it to section of the crest, when he heard the explosion. "Novamon! Friends!"

The hooded man appeared next to him. "You have more things to worry about then your friends, boy."

Tyrell grinned. "Oh yeah, I owe you that shove you gave me" He threw a left hook but the figure jumped back dodging the punch.

"Too slow." Said the man kicking Tyrell in the face. He slid back and wiped his jaw.

Tyrell continued to attack the hooded figure until he caught in the jaw with hard right hook and a kick to the stomach. The man fell to his knees but was still smiling.

"You don't even know who I am, do you Tyrell?"

Tyrell was shocked "How did you know my name?" He was ready to throw another punch, but the man rolled to the side and kicked Tyrell hard in the stomach, which made Tyrell fall to the ground. He was holding his stomach.

The hooded man grinned. "You are pathetic fool. You stand for something greater than what you are now. Your friends are trying to stop you from gaining your true power, boy."

Tyrell just then remember what that man said was the same thing that father used to say. That got him very pissed. "My father used to say that all the time. I truly hate that saying." Tyrell without any hesitating gave a dominating uppercut to the hooked man. That uppercut knocked off the hood as the man flew to the ground. Tyrell slowly got and went to the crest that made his phone glow, but as he got closer to the crest, he turned to revealed hooked man. Tyrell suddenly trembled.

"It can't be. He is…"

Suddenly, Novamon shot through the roof of the cave and dedigivolved back into Ovamon. "Tyrell!"

Tyrell shook out of the astonishment he was in. He jumped up to grab his digimon as his friends and their digimons (all in-training form). The debris that Novamon made covered the man identity from the others.

"Tyrell, did you get the crest yet? We have to leave now." Said Theodore.

Tyrell ran to the crest and grabbed it. His phone slowly came out his pocket and went in the air. The crest and the phone began to glow at one accord. Suddenly, Tyrell heard a mysterious but female voice.

"You have found your crest. This is the crest of destiny. So used it wisely."

The two powers instantly fused together and then landed back in Tyrell's hands. Suddenly, Demi-Piemon burst through the wall after them. "I will get you all."

Excel saw a computer. "Lets go, Digiport Open."

The port was opened and they were able to escape from Demi-Piemon.

"NO!" He yelled as he smacked the computer, breaking it.

"DEMI-PIEMON, WHY DID YOU BREAK THE COMPUTER? WE COULD OF FOLLOW THEM!" The man yelled getting up from the ground.

"Sorry, Master"

"Sorry isn't good enough. Next time, do as I advise you to do." Said the man holding his jaw. Another figure appeared from them. "It is okay, Terrell. You have done what you was suppose have done. Now, it is my turn."

Terrell and Demi-Piemon turned toward the mysterious figure. He was covered in a cape that surrounded him like total darkness.

"Yes, True Darkness. I did give him the message. So what do you want us to do?" asked Terrell.

"Prepare. For the king is coming." T. Darkness said.

Back at the school, the gang shot out of the computer and landed on the ground.

"Someone, get their hands off my butt." said Excel as she noticed the hand began to grope her.

"THEODORE! Get out right now. I have another punch waiting for you, if you want it."

Theodore quickly took his hand off as they all got up. The second period bell went off throughout the school. Ezra grabbed his backpack. "Well I have a test to take, so I will be seeing you guys."

Theodore was ready to make an apology but Excel let him have it with both barrels.

"So Tyrell, how does it feel to have a crest?" Ovamon asked.

Tyrell was back in daze about what he saw in the cave. He had a serious look on his face.

"Tyrell, Are you there?" Genomon asked. Theodore smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wake up"

Suddenly, Tyrell grabbed Theodore and slammed against the wall. "Tyrell, I was only joking!"

"Tyrell, let go." said Excel.

Tyrell shook his head as though he was waking from a dream. He let go of Theodore shocked. "I am sorry. For a second, I thought of my worthless father and my anger exploded. I have to go."

Tyrell grabbed Ovamon and left the class.

Excel was worried about her brother. "What did he see in that cave?"

Theodore put his arms around her. "Don't worry, baby He will be fine. Now what about us?"

A vein appeared in Excel's forehead. "Oh yeah. Us. You did grope me, so let return the favor." She grabbed a chair that was next to her and slammed on top of Theodore knocking him out instantly.

"Lights out." Said Airmon (In-training form of Fairymon)

Genomon bounced over to his partner. "Man! That had to hurt."

"YOU WANT SOME TOO!!" Excel yelled

Genomon shook. "No, lady"

Excel let Airmon float into her bag and stomped away. "Hentai"

That night

Tyrell was looking the night sky as Ovamon laid on his bed sleep. He then looked at the necklace he had around his neck.

"That man, I saw his face. He couldn't have been. That was the same who gave me this necklace and my sister a ring." He punched the wall.

"He was dead to me. After he left three years ago, I thought I would never see him again. That man is my…my… He is my father."

Suddenly, his room door closed behind him. "Who was that? Mom?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
